When im gone
by sasukestaco
Summary: one shot: A loss to the bladebreakers.will anyone for give the person who made him go? Read and find out.


Sasukestaco:I wrote this one of my friends told me about her cosin hanging him self but she gave me permission to write about it as long as i dont use any real names of her family.so thank my friend for this story.

disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of it's characters.( If I did, I would rule the world!)

Claimer/ I own Sinara, my original character.

This was a true story that my friend experienced. Read and review.

_When I'm Gone..._

_Sinara gulped as her name was called. The cheers of people made her uneasy, and wish she wasn't here in the first place. She felt Mariah push her towards the stage lightly. As she walked to the center, she could feel the intensity of the lights, and the stare of a huge audience of people. She looked back at Mariah, who was behind the curtain giving her a thumbs up._

_Sinara could see her mother's smile, though she knew she could feel the pain that Sinara felt. She took in a deep breath, adjusted the microphone, and cleared her throat._

"...I wrote this...In memory of someone who never experienced life at the fullest. He gave it up to make others happy, and he had to suffer for it."

_In the many people, she spotted Ray, Max, and Tyson, with solemn yet grieved expressions abouth thier faces._

" I don't know why he did it. I can never understand why he made this decision. I never imagined how someone can hurt that bad, how someone could feel so much pain that they would do anything, risk anything, just to take it away."

_She played with her hair between her fingers, as she trembled on the stage._

" But about two years ago, just around the time christmas ended, he did it. He left us in a way i can never understand. I always thought the hatred in his soul was torn away when he recieved a real team, the bladebreakers, and thought there was hope. He had no family that cared for him, no other friends, and was labled an outcast, a lone wolf."

_Ray sighed, remembering his teammate. He looked over at Tyson, who had his eyes closed, regretting all the bad things he had said. Max's hands were shaking. His usual happy, energetic smile was replaced by a frightened, lonely frown. Kenny's had his hands folded over his laptop, thanking his unusual hair which hid the fact he wanted to cry._

" I can't imagine, and probably never will thanks to my friends, what was going through his mind as he tied a rope to a board, which was nailed tightly into place in the ceiling, or as he tied the ope around his neck. The hurt. The pain and agony. It must have been a horrible combination that swept over the little joy and happieness that was in his soul."

_Backstage, Sinara could hear Mariah, and a few other girls sniffling. What she was saying was definetly having an impact on tons of people._

" I, or no one else, can think what was going through his thoughts right before he jumped. I can still see the tears of fear, and false releif, running down his cheeks. How scared and alone he must have been! I wish I could have been there to stop him, to change his mind about what he was doing."

_Ray's golden eyes gleamed while he choked back tears, as Tyson was already sobbing. Max was patting him on the shoulder, him too crying over their lost teammate._

" But now i know you can't erase time...But time erases you. My heart is with him, and will always be with him. Whenever i walk to his grave and feel the wind blow, I'll feel the same tears he felt before he made the jump that changed his life. I will always realize that pain is fear and fear is pain..."

_Sinara's mother no longer smiled. It was a change that changed more than the team...It changed her daughter..._

"...Kai will always be with me...always." _She felt it as he own tears slid down her cheeks. _"...When I ever feel like jumping, I will remember him and know that if I do make that jump, it will be the biggest mistake of my life."

_She hung her head, and silently walked off stage. Nobody clapped. What Sinara said deserved more. It had an impact on them, and maybe changed some lives. Maybe Kai wouldn't have made that jump if he knew how many people cared about him. All he needed was support. Maybe if he would have gotton that, he would still be there today..._

sasukestavo: (sniff) So sad. If you were wondering, yes, she did love him. He just didn't have a clue.

review plz.


End file.
